


Red

by rustdust999



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23576386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rustdust999/pseuds/rustdust999
Relationships: Chara & Asriel Dreemurr
Kudos: 3





	Red

I remember my last words before I died. Asriel was holding my hand so tightly. He kept going on and on about how everything was going to be okay. He wasn’t talking to me though. I’m sure he was reassuring himself. I guess he felt like he questioned and second-guessed me too much and felt like he couldn’t talk about the plan to me anymore in fear of backing out. And so he was kneeling by my bedside with my hand in his claws and mumbling “it will work” to himself like a prayer. Every time I tried to speak my mouth would crack and bleed. It was so dry and no amount of water would fix it. It hurt to talk at that point but I had to comfort him somehow. “Asriel-” I could already taste the blood from my dry and cracked mouth pooling beneath my tongue. “Sh’up” I tried to laugh that last part out as to make sure he knew it was just a joke, but it came out as a wheeze. He just went quiet and his breathing got funny. I knew he was crying. He always was a crybaby. I tried to squeeze his hand but I couldn’t feel my limbs anymore. My vision was red for a long time. You would think dying would feel how it is described in books. Getting cold until you can’t feel anything. I think...You already feel dead before you die. You feel hollow and heavy and tired and energized all at once. Then moments before you die you feel like you’re falling. There is no light, no pearly gates. Only red.


End file.
